reading Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone
by wolfmoon12
Summary: Dumbledore found some books about Harry and his adventures at Hogwarts. Combing the preasnt and past what happens.this is who's reading ten year old Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley family, Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Mad-eye Moody, McGonagall, Snape, Tonks, Luna, Dumbledore, Neville, Augusta Longbottom, Hagrid, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Alice, Frank. Better then sounds.
1. the letter

**Hi I'm wolfmoon12 and I'm writing a, characters read the books fic, I haven't seen that many of them reading before they went to Hogwarts so I am doing that, oh and the golden trio is all ten even Hermione cause this is before the Hogwarts year of 1990-1991, so if that makes since, there also going to be Hermione's parents, so I hope I'll try I do a good job trying to do smart dentists, lucky for me most of my friends parents are dentist, I'm not kidding. In the books they don't say there name I try to look it up and it said in fan fiction they mostly use jean and Dan, so I used jean and Dan. I repost this, caus I got a beta reader and shes awesome, so give a round of a appulse to devil-in-training.**

**I do not own harry potter or the characters, I don't even own the plot for this story, but for now let's pretend I do own the plot for this story.**

Dumbledore sat his desk tapping his long finger nails on his desk. He was looking at two Hogwarts professors, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape; both professors were wondering why Headmaster Dumbledore wants both of them in his office at this time of night.

"Thank you for meeting me at this time, I am surprise that both of you showed." Dumbledore started, both of the professors had a stern look waiting for Dumbledore to say why they're here, Dumbledore continued "I guess you're wondering why I called you here, well the reason is 7 books." He said gesturing to the 7 books in front of his desk; Dumbledore saw the looks on the professor's faces', "these books are about a very important boy name Harry Potter." Professor McGonagall gasped in shock, was it about the boy's parents death or something more; Snape sneered not more about James Potter's son. "These books are from the future, it is about the boy's adventures at Hogwarts, the books may be important and we have specific instructions to read the books." Dumbledore looked at them waiting for one of them to say something.

"What do you mean we have specific instructions to reads books?" Snape sneered.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "there's a note, let me read it to you."

"_Dear headmaster,_

_We send this letter to the past, with books about the upcoming wizarding war; you need to find the people on the list below no matter how hard it is:_

_You, Dumbledore_

_Severus Snape_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hagrid_

_The Weasley family (Molly, Arthur, William, Charlie, Percy, George, Fred, Ron, and Ginny)_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody_

_Luna Lovegood (that will be hard because her family)_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Jaen Granger (muggle)_

_Dan Granger (muggle)_

_Hermione Granger (muggle-born)_

_Harry Potter_

_These are the people that you needed to gather, there will be more people but let us handle that. Read the first book Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone, which takes place next year, 1991-1992. Please get these people as quick, as possible._

_The Golden and Sliver trio"_

"We need to get these people as quickly as possible, like the letter says." Professor McGonagall said standing up from her chair.

"How don't we know that this is some sort of prank?" Snape said coldly.

"We don't." said Dumbledore leaning forward in his chair, "but we have to do what this letter said, lets go gather these people up."

Snape and McGonagall left the office letting Dumbledore think about the books that he was staring at. Why is this so important?

**So tell me what you think, in this I was trying to make the characters be like them in the book so tell me how I did, and give me some pointers. I know that this short, but this is just the first chapter. Review good or bad just be nice. And for the people wondering who the sliver trio is, it's Luna, Ginny and Neville, that's what me and my friends call them.**

**-wolfmoon12**


	2. interdactions and guest from the past

**I know there is no reading in this chapter but I promise next chapter this is just interdictions and stuff I know I could've put this in the last chapter but I didn't so yah, but I have the next chapter almost finish. And thanks to thislil'Ninjastoleyocookie for giving me my first review of all time. Thank you so much. thank you devil-in-training. **

**I don't own harry potter or the characters. **

After a lot of talking, screaming, yelling, pan throwing, angering, tug-of-war, pinching, threating, Snape almost killing, and confused looks they all arrived at a muggle mansion, which was far away in the country.

The people on the list arrived in ones and twos or in the Weasley's case in nine's. When Dumbledore arrived the noisy living room was silent.

"You may be wondering why you're here." Dumbledore said looking around the room, at each face in the room, he lingered a little longer on the small boy in the corner that many people didn't see when they came in and still didn't notice. "Well we came here to read books and were waiting for guest to show up. It will be in a minute. And while were waiting why don't we introduced ourselves. I will go first. I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I am Professor Snape, I teach Potions at Hogwarts." The man with greasy black hair almost whispered while sneering around the room.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, I'm also a teacher at Hogwarts, and I teach Transfiguration." a tall, strict looking woman informed the room.

"I am Hagrid, and I'm the Hogwarts ground keeper." said a giant man with wild tangled hair and bread.

"I am Arthur Weasley, I work at the Ministry." Said a tall blading man.

"I am Molly Weasley; I'm a wife and a mother of seven children." Said a plump woman with a kind face.

"I am Bill Weasley, I work with Gringotts, as a curse breaker." Said a man with a ponytail and a fang earring.

"I am Charlie Weasley, I'm a dragon trainer." Said a man with scares up and down his arms.

"I am Percy Weasley, I'm in 4th year at Hogwarts." Said a boy with thick glasses.

"I'm Fred-"

"I'm George-"

"And were in our 2nd year, and were pranksters." Said two twin boys with ginger hair.

"I am Ron Weasley, and I'm ten." Said a boy with freckles and red hair.

"I am Ginny Weasley, I'm the 7th child and I'm the only Weasley girl that was born into the Weasley family in 7 generations." Said a tiny red hair girl.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I'm an Auror in training and if any one calls me Nymphadora, I'll take out your tongue and throw it to the dogs, so just call me Tonks." Said a girl with bright bubble-gum hair.

"I am Alastor Moody, most of you know me by the name of mad-eye moody, and I'm an Auror." Said a man that looks very dis figured.

"I am Augusta Longbottom; I'm the proud mother of an Auror son, who was sent to the hospital." Said a farmable grandmother

"I am Neville Longbottom, and I'm nobody." Said a boy with a round face and a sad face.

"I am Dan Granger, and I'm I guess what you wizards call a Muggle, I'm also a dentist." Said a smart looking man with sandy brown hair.

"I am jean Granger, I'm also a Muggle I guess and I'm also a dentist." Said a woman with bushy brown hair.

"I am Hermione, I'm there daughter I gauss a witch, that came as a shock when someone came to our door and said that I was a witch." A girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth said really fast.

"I am Luna Lovegood." Said a girl with long dirty blonde hair and radishes hanging from her ears and a dreamy expression.

Everyone turned to the boy in the corner how hadn't told who he was, when he was about to, when a loud thump from the middle of the room, the attention was turn there. About 6, 20 year olds stood in the middle of the room.

"Ah our guest arrived, will you be so kind to introduce yourselves." Said Dumbledore in a clam voice.

A tall man stood up "I'm frank Longbottom, where are we?"

"Frank, Frank." Cried Augusta Longbottom throwing her arms around her son. "Mum." Frank said holding his mum.

"You're in the future, Mr. Longbottom." Dumbledore said.

Alice stood next to her husband holding his hand. "I'm Alice Longbottom." The small chubby boy stood up "Mum? Dad?" the boy ran to his parents, with tears in his eyes, hugging them like no tomorrow. "Neville? You grow so much." Alice said hugging her little boy.

"Well there having their family moment, I might as while introduced myself." Said a man with untidy, his wife hit him over the head. "I'm James Potter and this is my wife Lily Potter." He said pointing towards his redheaded wife. The boy in the corner lifted his head standing up "Mum? Dad?" saying the same thing as Neville making everyone head turn towards him. He ran towards them. "Harry. I was just putting you to bed just a minute, and now you're a boy almost ready to go to Hogwarts. Lily exclaimed holding harry out for she can see him, the pulling him into a tight hug. "Let the boy breath Lily." Said a handsome man with shaggy black hair. She glared at him. "He is my son; I can hug him all I want." She said stubbornly.

"Anyway, I'm Sirius Black." He said winking, most of the adult Wizards glared at him, but Sirius didn't notice. A man with sandy brown hair and looked disorganized rolled his eyes, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"The reason you are here is a book about young Harry Potter." Dumbledore explained.

"About me?" Harry asked surprise.

"Yes boy, I'll shall go first." Dumbledore cleared his throat "the boy who lived."

**was that good. did I keep everyone in character.**

**Anyway here are the characters that are reading:**

**Albus Dumbledore **

**Severus Snape **

**Minerva McGonagall **

**Hagrid**

**The Weasley family**

**Nymphadora Tonks **

**Mad-eye moody**

**Luna Lovegood**

**Neville Longbottom**

**Augusta Longbottom**

**Frank Longbottom**

**Alice Longbottom**

**Dan Granger**

**Jean Granger **

**Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter **

**James Potter **

**Lily Potter **

**Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin **

**Review good or bad just be nice.**

**-wolfmoon12 **


	3. the boy who lived

"The Boy Who Lived" Albus read

"I wonder who that could be." Sirius said, actually thinking about.

The people that weren't raised by muggles are from the past, looked at him strangely, he's asking who is the boy who lived.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. **

"Okay, your welcome?" Sirius said with a confused look on his face.

"Who wants to be normal that is the most-"Fred started.

"Boring thing I've ever heard or were just to-"George continued

"To awesome, that were ahead of the game." They finished together with wide grins.

Molly glared at them.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense. **

"Well there no fun." James pouted and crossed his arms.

"I'm married to a 5 year old." Lily sighed. Everyone laughed at that.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" Asked the purebloods in the room.

"They are a tool that makes holes into things for we can put stuff together." Explained Dan Granger

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. **

"She never changed." Lily sighed

Snape silently agreed with, not taking her eyes off of her, she was died and now she is alive and as beautiful as ever.

**The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere. The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. **

"What about the potters?" James, Sirius, and Remus asked at the same time.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish** **as it was possible to be.**

"Oi, I'm not good for nothing! Anyway unDursleyish isn't a word! What does it mean? James whispered the last part.

"Clam down." Lily pated his arm soothingly.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that.**

"Like what!" lily yelled at the book, her temper flaring, putting a protective arm around her son.

"Clam down." James whispered to his wife, he kept whispering soothing things in her ear, while rubbing her back.

Albus continued to read:

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work,**

"Wow he is a dare devil!" George said happily

"I know he is like my role model." Fred said in the same voice as George.

Everyone laughed at their antics.

**and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window. At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. **

**He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map. **

Everyone looked confused by that, was he seeing stuff.

**For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat.**

"I hate cats." Sirius said glaring.

"Why?" lily asked

"Because there demons." Sirius replied.

"I like cats, there so soft." Hermione said simply.

Sirius went to his knees crawling toward Hermione, "you shouldn't there demons," he was now shaking Hermione's shoulders, "there demons!" Remus, James, and lily pulled Sirius off of Hermione, pulling him back to where they were sitting "there demons I tell you, demons." Hermione's parents put a protective arm around her.

"You should start reading." lily told Dumbledore, well glaring at Sirius.

Dumbledore did the smart thing and kept on reading.

**It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, **_**looking **_**at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs.**

All of professor McGonagall, old students smiled at her.

"Oh, but it isn't a normal cat." Said James.

People looked at him like he is crazy

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. **

"One track mind I see." Frank Longbottom said.

**But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"That's not strange" Percy said

"It's strange for muggles." Arthur said to his son.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdoes standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. **

**The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills. Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. **_**He **_**didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime.**

"Really!" saidRon

"Not many people see owls cause there nocturnal and were not, but I saw one camping with mum and dad once." Hermione told Ron

"oh." Ron said with a thoughtful look on his face. 

**Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"He sounds lovely." Alice Longbottom said.

"Not really." Harry mumbled to himself.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk**

Harry gasped loudly making over one stare at him, he hadn't said anything since the beginning of the book, harry just sat there clutching his chest.

**across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery. **

Harry let out a breath that he was holding, everyone stared at him again. "I thought he was actually getting exercise" harry said, everyone laughed who know this quit little boy was so humorous anyway his dad was a prankster and his mum was famous for her cheek.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying. **

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —" **

"**Yes, their son, Harry —"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it. He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone,**

**and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking… no, he was being stupid.**

"Nothing new there." Harry said.

"No, it couldn't be they can't be taking about my amazing nephew that can out do me any day" Sirius said stroking a pretend mustache

"Or his amazing family, that is way better than mine." James said also stroking a pretend mustache. Everyone laughed at the pranksters **Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew **_**was **_**called Harry.**

"He doesn't even know your name."molly said angrily.

Harry shrugged "I think he never learned it." The people in that room were angry. 

**He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if **_**he'd **_**had a sister like that…**

"Like what." James said glaring putting his arm around his wife and his son.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks… He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **

"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. **

"He knows that word!'' Remus said in a shocked word.

Everyone laughed at that.

**It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" **

"Voldemort is gone." James smiled, the people from the past smiled happily. The people who know who is you-know-who is from the present, looked at the celebrating people of the past sadly, some of them glared at Sirius.

**And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off. Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. **

"We know" Said Sirius

**As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. **

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"Not going to work." James, Sirius, and Remus said all at the same time in sing-song voice.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him in a stern look.**

"Told you so" smirked Sirius

**Was this normal cat behavior?**

"No, but it is normal Minnie behavior." James said

Remus and Sirius both nodded agreement. 

**Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!").**

"Of course." Harry said while rolling his eyes.

**Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"_**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. **_

"_**Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **_**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. **

**Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"Wow, we were very obvious, the buffoon is figuring it out." Remus said.

Everyone silently agreed with him.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. **

"**Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you? "As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister.**

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?" Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…" **_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley. Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… **_**her **_**crowd." **

**Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

"That's a horrible name, I wouldn't call my son that." Lily said.

"I'm glad that you didn't call me Howard, that would have been horrible." Harry said to his mother.

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"I for one like the name Harry." lily said with her nose up in the air.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? **

**Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were **_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect **_**them**_**… **

**How very wrong he was.**

"For once I wish he was right." Harry mumble to himself.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all.**

"wow, that cat must be a statue." Alice said

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. **

**He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

Every wizard smiled at the man reading.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop.**

"Cool!" Ron said "I want on."

**He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. **

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked.**

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. **

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." **

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. **

"**I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. **

"Of course were not." Said Jean Granger, with her arms over her chest.

**They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."**

"So next year, this happens." James said "in our time." He added so it makes since.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. **

"**Fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, Dumbledore?" **

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. "We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"A what?" all the purebloods asked

"**A **_**what**_**?" **

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

"Of course, only you would be talking of muggle sweets at a time like this." Said lily potter, smiling fondly of her old headmaster.

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. "As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone —" **

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort**_**."**

"The fear of the name only increases the name of the fear of itself" Luna Lovegood said.

"Very wise my dear." Albus Dumbledore said to the little girl.

**Professor McGonagall flinched,**

**but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." **

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frightened of." **

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"**Only because you're too — well —**_**noble **_**to use them." **

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs."**

"Eww." Fred and George said.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors **_**that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" It seemed that Professor McGonagall had not reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. **

**Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — **_**dead**_**." **

The room was quit, lily was sobbing into James shoulder, and holding harry tight to her chest, "has long as my little boy is safe." Lily sniffed

"I am, but your dead." Harry said

**Dumbledore bowed his head. **

**Professor McGonagall gasped. "Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry.**

Lily sob even harder holding onto her son like he was the only thing she had, crying tears running down her face.

.**But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone." **

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"How did you survive?" Sirius said looking at harry like he dropped from the ceiling.

"He survived no thanks to you." Molly glared at Sirius. Sirius was surprised molly was a mother figure why is she glaring at me

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know." **

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, **

"**Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?" **

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"**You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

"Yes listen to her, my sister hates me and she is going to treat my son like garbage." Lily begged

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"A letter, you think a letter is going to explain everything." Lily glared at Dumbledore.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!"**

"Exactly!" lily said, turning her head towards McGonagall, "you took the words out of my mouth."

"They're going to be books about me." Harry said turning pale, he just wants to have friends, but not be the center of attention.

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?" **

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"**Hagrid's bringing him." **

"**You think it —**_**wise **_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" **

"I would trust Hagrid with my life." Said James.

"That is a great honor coming from you." Hagrid said wiping his eyes with his hands. James smiled at the half-giant.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore.**

Hagrid smiled keeping wiping his eyes.

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

"Cool I always wanted a motorcycle, but one that awesome." Sirius said smiling

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. **

**In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?" **

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol." Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

The mothers cooed, how cute.

The rest of the people stared at his forehead, was a just visible lighting shaped scare.

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.**

"Cool!" most of the boys in the room, with some girls, while most of the girls were shaking their heads or rolling their eyes.

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offence of that." Sirius said

"That's so sweet Hagrid." Lily cooed

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. **

"**But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —" **

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. **

**He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"You left my son on the doorstep out in the middle of the night." Said lily, the mothers in the room glared at Dumbledore, meaning molly Weasley, Alice Longbottom, Lily Potter, and jean Granger. 

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured.**

"I'll need it" harry mumble to himself not wanting to upset his mother.

**He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley…**

This didn't make the people of the room any happier.

**He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

Everyone was silent for a while for the dramatic ending, the boy who lived echo though their heads.

"The chapter is done, who would like to read next." Albus Dumbledore said

"I would lie to read." Said James, "anyway he is my son." James took the book and cleared his throat, "the vanishing Glass."

So how was this, was it boring, was it over done, was it confusing. How did I do the characters, did they react how you would imaging from the books. Review good or bad just be nice.

-wolfmoon12


	4. The Vanishing Glass

**This is a new chapter obviously. I would've had this chapter done yesterday but I didn't really worked on it. oh and you should listen to under the bridge by red hot chili peppers. a great song.**

"**Vanishing Glass" **James read

"What a strange title." Said Mrs. Granger

**Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step,****but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls.**

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets,**

Harry smiled that is exactly how you can describe Dudley, a beach ball in a silly outfit.

**But Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too. **

"Maybe you left." Said Remus

Lily glared she know that her son was still there why mention at all, but she know that the Dursleys won't be a family to Harry.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there,**

"Dang!" said the marauders all at the same time.

**asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day. **

"**Up! Get up! Now!" **

"I'm sorry." Lily said

"Why are you sorry" asked Harry looking confused, why is she sorry?

"I had to wake up to her screeching too." Lily said sadly putting an arm around harry.

**Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. **

"**Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. **

"You remember that." McGonagall said with a look of thinking.

**He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

"Because it wasn't a dream, you'd actually rode a flying motorcycle!" Sirius said excitedly

**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. **

"**Nearly," said Harry. **

"**Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday." **

Harry groaned, everyone looked at him, "I hate Dudley's Birthday's." Everyone nodded in agreement

**Harry groaned. **

"Wow, you do hate his birthday." Charlie said.

"**What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. **

"**Nothing, nothing…" **

**Dudley's birthday — how could he have forgotten? **

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on.**

Ron shivered he hated spiders, because of Fred and George. The twins saw the action and they grinned.

**Harry was used to spiders,**

"How?" Ron shouted "there horrible." He shivered. Harry just put his head down 'can we skip this' Harry thought to himself.

**Because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them and that was where he slept.**

"WHAT" screamed Lily said at the height of her temper. Harry backed into the coach wanting nothing more than to disappear. Everyone in the room was angry.

"That's child abuse!" Mrs. Granger said angrily.

Most of the room was yelling and shouting curses at the Dursleys and if they were in the room they would have been died. Mrs. Weasley was yelling 'how anyone could do that to such a sweet little boy.' Lily was screaming and sobbing saying 'how could Petunia do this to her son.'

James was trying to calm Lily down "calm down tiger Lily." He said to her.

"I thought you said the child be safe there." Minerva whispered to Dumbledore

"He is safe there." Dumbledore whispered back, "He's just not loved."

James finely began to read again.

**When he was dressed he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.**

"Why dose a kid walrus want a racing bike." Sirius said

Harry shrugged he truly didn't have an answer.

**Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, **

"Same for us, we have no idea." James said shaking his head.

**As Dudley was very fat and hated exercise — unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry, **

Everyone growled at that, while harry blushed a deep red.

**But he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age. **

"It has nothing to do with living in a small cupboard, it is in your genes, and you're just like your old man." James said.

"You say that like it is something to be proud about." Sirius said, Remus snorted.

"You said he's just like you, what if he's like me?" Lily asked looking determined, James leaned over Harry, so he was just inches from Lily's face, "he has your beautiful green eyes and I'm glad he dose and he has your cheek." James was about to kiss his wife when

"Oi, there children in hear, if you want to do that get a room and pass me the book." Sirius grinned at them,

"Yah and over poor Harry too, his just a ten year old boy." Remus continued "Parts!" James slapped his best friends over their heads, "you just took the words right out of my mouth." Lily said glaring at the two smiling Marauders. "Are you going to read or you're going to get a room?" Sirius said, Remus and Sirius laughed, Lily glared at them even more. James cleared his throat awkwardly and stared to read, despite the light pink on his cheeks.

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobby knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

"The potter curse." Sirius coughed

"The what?" Harry asked confused

"The Potter cures, is when a male Potter has knobby knees, uncontrollable hair and always-" Remus said until he was interrupted by Sirius who said "And always fall in love with redheads for some reason."

"Is that the reason you practically stalked me at Hogwarts?" Lily asked looking at James. "No the reason I stalked you at Hogwarts is because you're the only girl that was worth fowling and the only girl that was completely disgusted with me." James answered with a smirk and a wink.

"As she should be, I'm completely disgusted with you." Remus said.

"Shut it." James growled, Sirius and Remus smiled.

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

Everyone growled at that.

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

Again everyone looked at the scare on his forehead.

**He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it. **

"**In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

"LILY AND JAMES DIDN"T DIE IN A CAR CRUCH." Hagrid roared loudly, everyone the room was angry. "Thank you guys for caring so much but we can't do anything about it." Lily said, after that said everyone calmed down a bit, and they started to read. Snape couldn't believe Petunia lied about Lily's death, sweet, beautiful Lily's death.

"**And don't ask questions." **_**Don't ask questions **_**— that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.**

"How can you learn?" Mr. Granger said looking quit angry.

**Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"That won't work!" The marauders said in a sing-song voice, "unfortunately." Lily mumbled under her breath.

"That's how will greet you for now." The twin's grinned, "Comb your hair!"

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way — all over the place. **

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel**

"Wow, I heard the Saying blinded by love, but that is taking it a little too far." Remus said in a voice like it was trying to explain something that was hard to.

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.**

"Now that is more realistic." Remus said over the laughter.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.**

"Why, he probably got millions and Harry gets nothing." Bill Weasley said.

"**Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Thirty-six presents and he is complaining." Tonks said.

"Huh, there cutting Duds a little short this year." Harry said with a thoughtful face.

"**Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy." **

"**All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, going red in the face.**

"Thirty-seven!" the room cried.

**Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

"Good plain." The Weasley boys said

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, **

"**And we'll buy you another **_**two **_**presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin?" **

"_**Two **_**more presents. Is that all right?" Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty… thirty…" **

"Thirty-nine, wow this boy can't count! How old is he?" Alice Longbottom exclaimed

"**Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then." Uncle Vernon chuckled. **

"**Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley!" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

"He encourages that!" Molly said angrily

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping the paper off a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

"**Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

"He has a name!" Hermione said. "And it's Harry."

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"The horror!" Sirius yelled, "The horror!"

"Get over it."Remus rolled his eyes

"**Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again. **

"Horrible." Sirius muttered.

"**We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

"**Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy." The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there — or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug. **

"**What about what's-her-name, your friend — Yvonne?" **

"**On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia. **

"**You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer). Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. **

"What's he going to do, blow the house up?" Tonks said

"**And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled. **

"I guess she thinks you're in to blow up the house." Tonks said

"**I won't blow up the house," said Harry, **

"You should!" the marauders said

"Harry don't listen to them, they're being dumb like always." Lily said

"Hey!" you could hear three voices.

**but they weren't listening.**

"**I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly, "… and leave him in the car…"**

"He's not a dog." Molly growled

"**That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone…" Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying — it had been years since he'd really cried — but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted. **

"**Dinky Duddydums,**

Everyone burst into Laughter at that,

"That's the worst nickname I have ever heard." the twins' laughed

"Oh, it gets better." Harry said with a grin.

**don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him. **

"**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. **

"Coward.'' Sirius coughed.

**Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

"Of course, you don't to look like a baby do you."

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside. **

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until **

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen. Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." **

**Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he **_**couldn't **_**explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls). **

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. **

**Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump.**

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles. "Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

**Dudley and Piers sniggered.**

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon — they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond. **

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his Knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Roared Mad-eye.

"I was wondering when we would hear that." Sirius muttered, but he was loud enough for everyone to hear.

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.**

"Sort of like the Slytherin." Sirius said, Snape glared at him, Sirius just smiled.

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. "Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on. **

"Don't give into the temptation little snaky." Sirius said with a crazy look on his face.

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **_**It winked.**_

"It winked at you?" Ron asked

Harry shrugged "I guess."

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.**

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: "**_**I get that all the time." **_

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. **

"**It must be really annoying." The snake nodded vigorously. **

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

"**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. **

"You're talking to a snake?" James asked his son.

"I know isn't cool." Harry said with a smile, he was share that many wizards can talk to snakes.

Everyone looked at the boy sadly.

"**Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?" As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. **

"**DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened — one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror. Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"Ah, I love accidental magic." Sirius said with a dreamy expression.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, **

"_**Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo." **_**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"Wow, he could've lost his job.'' Mrs. Granger.

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?" The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,**

"A snake with a sense of humor." James said

"A rare sight." Sirius said.

**but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?" **

"Oh don't say that." Most of the women in the room said.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go — cupboard — stay — no meals," **

"He can't starve you." Molly Weasley said.

**before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food. **

The pranksters in the room high-fived Harry.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. **

"Cause your parents didn't die in a car crash." Hagrid said bitterly **Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead. **

"That is too much for that child to remember." McGonagall said

Everyone looked at Harry with pity.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; the Dursleys were his only family. **

Everyone looked crossed between angry and sad.

**Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. **

**After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. **

**The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

"Well you must have thought that you're crazy." Sirius said

Harry nodded, "I did."

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

Everyone looked at the poor boy with pity. "It's okay I have friends now." Harry said with a bright smile then it fall, "I think."

"Of course you have friends mate." Ron said slapping harry on the back. He smiled.

"I'll read next." Remus said, James handed him the book.

**I hope you liked it. Did I keep the characters themselves, please tell me, and I checked the grammar and spelling constantly so I won't turn off readers. Please tell me how I did. Review, good or bad just be nice. Oh and my copter is acting funny and wouldn't let me type whole words and I don't think I catch every one of them, but I catch most of them I think.**

**-wolfmoon12 **


	5. Letters to no one

**I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm Finley done. I have been having writers block and I'm trying to get rid of it so tell me how I did, I think a another reason it took so long was the fact I hate writing about the Dursleys I just hate it. I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters. **

"**Letters from No One**," Remus read.

"How can you get letters from no one" Ron asked

"My dear brother I know that you're lacking, stuff in the head area, but we think, that you're smarter than that." The twins said, Ron glared at him, Harry looked like he was about to say something, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna was giggling, Ron turned to glare at them, but they still continued to giggle.

**The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment.**

Everyone glared at that.

**By the time he was allowed out of his cupboard again,**

**the summer holidays had started...**

"How long were you in there?" Remus asked interrupting himself.

Harry shrugged he truly didn't know, "It hasn't happen yet."

"Oh, yea." Remus said embarrass, he said something that Sirius would say.

**..and Dudley had already broken his new video camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time out on his racing bike, knocked down old Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her crutches.**

**Harry was glad school was over, but there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day.**

"That's another thing to worry about aside from the Dursleys," James murmured.

**Piers, Dennis, Malcolm, and Gordon were all big and stupid, but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot,** **he was the leader.**

"Well that's smart, really smart." Molly said

"Follow the idiot and don't look back." the twins said with a smile.

Molly glared at her sons.

**The rest of them were quite happy to join in Dudley's favorite sport: Harry Hunting.**

"You know right now I'm craving some Dudley." James said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Let's go Dudley hunting boys." Sirius said

"Just read." Lily whispered to Remus.

**This was why Harry spent as much time as possible out of the house,**

"Good idea." Mr. Granger said, "I do that when Jeans Mother comes over." Most of the boys Laughed, well Mrs. Granger hit him over the head.

**wandering around and thinking about the end of the holidays, where he could see a tiny ray of hope. When September came he would be going off to secondary school and, for the first time in his life, he wouldn't be with Dudley.**

"Yep, Cause you're going to the best school in the world, Hogwarts!" The twins said. Everyone smiled or rolled their eyes at that.

**Dudley had been accepted at Uncle Vernon's old school,**

**Smeltings.**

Everyone laughed; no one could believe that there was a school called, smeltings.

"That must be the funniest name of a school, and I went to a school called Hogwarts." James laughed.

**Piers Polkiss was going there too. Harry, on the other hand, was going to Stonewall High, the local public school.**

"Nooo!" George said like he was a baby.

"You're going to go to Hogwarts." Fred said in the same voice

**Dudley thought this was very funny.**

**"They stuff people's heads down the toilet the first day at Stonewall," he told Harry.**

**"Want to come upstairs and practice?"**

"**No thanks," said Harry. "The poor toilet's never had anything as horrible as your head down it - it might be sick."**

**Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said.**

Everyone laughed at that, this quit shy boy had a another side.

"5 points for the cheek, and -1 for running away." Sirius said

"Wow, I was right he does have your cheek." James said looking at lily while he said that.

**One day in July, Aunt Petunia took Dudley to London to buy his Smeltings uniform, leaving Harry at Mrs. Figg's. Mrs. Figg wasn't as bad as usual. It turned out she'd broken her leg tripping over one her cats, and she didn't seem quite as fond of them as before.**

"How can anyone be found of them." Sirius said with a shiver.

"What is your problem with cats?" Tonks asked her cousin "it's strange, very strange."

"We have no idea." Remus and James said a little to quickly

"Horrible, just horrible." Sirius said.

**She let Harry watch television and gave him a bit of chocolate cake**

**that tasted as though she'd had it for several years.**

**That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room for the family in his brand-new uniform. Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers, and flat straw hats called boaters.**

"That's just horrible." Alice said with a disgusted look

**They also carried knobby sticks, used for hitting each other while the teachers weren't looking.**

"Who lets children do that?" Molly said

"Remember Molly-(Mrs. Weasley glared at Sirius)_ uh- I mean Mrs. Weasley, the books said behind the teachers back." Sirius said to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley glared at Sirius, "who asked you?"

**This was supposed to be good training for later life.**

"HOW?" most of the room shouted.

"That is the most irresponsible thing I ever herd, and I know the Marauders!" Lily shouted

"Yeah- no wait, HEY!" The Marauders said.

**As he looked at Dudley in his new knickerbockers, Uncle Vernon said gruffly that it was the proudest moment of his life.**

"Seeing a slightly thinner version of himself waddling around in a very unstylish costume?" Sirius asked. "Go figure."

**Aunt Petunia burst into tears**

**and said she couldn't believe it was her Ickle Dudleykins,**

Everyone burst out laughing, they couldn't believe anyone would put up with that horrible nick name

**he looked so handsome and grown-up. Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh.**

"Hold in there Harry you could laugh any other moment." James

"Surprisingly wise advice from Prongs, you could laugh any other time." Remus said. Harry nodded in understanding.

**There was a horrible smell in the kitchen the next morning when Harry went in for breakfast. It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey** **water.**

**"What's this?" he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

"Harry how dare you to ask a question." The Twins said.

"I don't know what got into myself." Harry said. Everyone laughed.

**"Your new school uniform," she said.**

**Harry looked in the bowl again. **

**"Oh," he said. "I didn't realize it had to be so wet."**

**"Don't be stupid,"**

**snapped aunt Petunia. "I'm dyeing some of Dudley's old things gray for you. It'll look like everyone else's when I've finished."**

"Oh, I believe that I more likely look like an elephant, but that's just my opinion." Harry said while shrugging.

**Harry seriously doubted this, but thought it best not to argue.**

**He sat down at the table and tried not to think about how he was going to look on his first day at Stonewall High - like he was wearing bits of old elephant skin, probably.**

"Wow, that was scary." The marauders and the twins said, they looked at Harry as if he came from an Alien planet.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry's new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

"His parents allowed that?" Molly asked with a scowl on her face.

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**"Get the mail, Dudley," said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

"He actually made him do something." Sirius said in shock. Most people were in shock in the room.

**"Make Harry get it."**

**"Get the mail, Harry"**

"He actually knows my name." Harry said in a surprise tune like he couldn't believe it.

"I guess we need to put this in the history books." Sirius said at a weak attempt to joke. James wacked him over his head, Remus rolled his eyes and continued to read.

**"Make Dudley get it."**

**"Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."**

**Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the mail. Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and -**_**a letter for Harry.**_

"_Your Hogwarts letter."_ James smiled, with a proud look in his eyes.

**Harry picked it up and stared at it, his heart twanging like a giant elastic band.  
No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him.**

**Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives...**

"My poor baby, he has no friends." Lily hugged her blushing son closer to her. Harry would've wiggled out of it, but he liked that someone was treating him nice.

**he didn't belong to the library so he'd never even got rude notes asking for books back. Yet, here it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:**

**Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive Little Whining  
Surrey**

**The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink**.

**There was no stamp.**

**Turning the envelope over, his hand trembling, Harry saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.**

"Ah, Hogwarts." The twins and the Marauders said at the same time.

**"Hurry up, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon from the kitchen. "What are you doing, checking for letter-bombs?"**

**He chuckled at his own joke.**

**Harry went back to the kitchen, still staring at his letter.**

**He handed Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down and slowly began to open the yellow** **envelope.**

"Pick up the pace, son." James said well gesturing to move faster.

"Why?" Harry asked with a worried expression looking at his dad.

"Dursley would see, and you wouldn't be able to read it." James answered Harry's question, Harry nodded.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia. "Ate a funny whelk"**

**"Dad!" said Dudley suddenly. "Dad, Harry's got something!"**

People were now mattering how to get revenge on the oversize pig.

**Harry was on the point of unfolding his letter, which was written on the same heavy parchment as the envelope, when it was jerked sharply out of his hand by Uncle Vernon.**

"HEY!" many people yelled, the marauders were saying cures under their breaths. Harry blushed. He wasn't use to people defending him, and caring for him.

**"That's mine!" said Harry, trying to snatch it back.**

**"Who'd be writing to you?" sneered Uncle Vernon, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing at it. His face went from red to green faster than a set of traffic lights.**

**And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the grayish white of old porridge.**

**"P-P-Petunia!" he gasped.**

**Dudley tried to grab the letter to read it,**

**but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia took it curiously and read the first line. For a moment it looked as though she might faint.**

**She clutched her throat and made a choking noise.**

**"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon"**

"Drama queen." Lily glared, oh boy when she get her hands on her sister.

"She never changed." Snape said under his breath for no one can hear him, Snape wasn't talking about Petunia even if she never changed too, but he was taking about Lily the most gorgeous girl in the world.

**They stared at each other, seeming to have forgotten that Harry and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored. He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his Smeltings stick.**

"What kind of father lets there child do that, if one of my children did that to me or Arthur, they get a spanking and sent to their room." Molly ranted looking at her children the whole time, they all nodded in understanding.

**"I want to read that letter," he said loudly.**

"Why?" Tonks said loudly, Harry shrugged, "He probably wondering why I'm getting a letter."

**"**_**I **_**want to read it," said Harry furiously, "as it's **_**mine.**_**"**

**"Get out both of you," croaked Uncle Vernon, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope.**

**Harry didn't move.**

**"I WANT MY LETTER!" he shouted.**

"Lily's tempter." James coughed, Lily glared at him

"I do not have a tempter." Lily said angrily.

"You have a tempter and boy it is something you do not want to mess with." Sirius said, "I think it is the red hair that makes you explode." Lily glared at him; Sirius had a look of fear on his face, "Have I ever told you that your hair is beautiful." Lily nodded and was about to yell at Sirius even more, but at that point Remus took pity upon Sirius and started to read again.

**"Let **_**me **_**see it!" demanded Dudley.**

**"OUT!" roared Uncle Vernon and he took both Harry and Dudley by the scruffs of their necks and threw them into the hall, slamming the kitchen door behind them.  
Harry and Dudley promptly had a furious but silent fight over who would listen at the keyhole;**

"GO HARY, GO HARR!" yelled the twins and the marauders.

**Dudley won,**

"UGH!" the pranksters in the room said.

"What, have you ever fought a baby killer whale before?" Harry said, they all nodded in agreement.

**so Harry, his glasses dangling from one ear,**

**lay flat on his stomach to listen at the crack between the door and the floor.**

**"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know where he sleeps?**

**You don't think they're watching the house"**

**"Watching - spying - might be following us,"**

**muttered Uncle Vernon wildly.**

"Like we care enough to follow you." McGonagall said.

**"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want -"**

**Harry could see Uncle Vernon's shiny shoes pacing up and down the kitchen.**

**"No," he said finally. "No, we'll ignore it.**

**If they don't get an answer ... yes, that's best ... we won't do anything ..."**

**"But -" **

**"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia! Didn't we swear when we took him in we'd stamp out all that dangerous nonsense?"**

Dumbledore eyes flared angrily but he didn't say anything about it.

**That evening when he got back from work, Uncle Vernon did something he'd never done before; he visited Harry in his cupboard.**

"Like visiting Harry in prison," James muttered.

**"Where's my letter?" said Harry, the moment Uncle Vernon had squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to me?"**

**"No one. It was addressed to you by mistake,"**

**said Uncle Vernon shortly. "I have burned it."**

**"It was not a mistake," said Harry angrily.**

**"It had my cupboard on it"**

**"SILENCE!" yelled Uncle Vernon, and a couple of spiders fell from the ceiling. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile,**

**which looked quite painful.**

"It probably is." Harry said under his breath.

**"Er- yes, Harry - about this cupboard. Your aunt and I have been thinking...you're really getting a bit big for it...**

**we think it might be nice if you moved into Dudley's second bedroom."**

The room was silent, then—

"SECOND BEDROOM?" exclaimed lily angrily putting a protective arm around her son "THEY HAD A SECOND BEDROOM AND HE HAD TO SLEEP IN A CUPBOARD? DURSLEY IS DEAD!"

**"Why?" said Harry.**

"Don't question it pup." Sirius said

**"Don't ask questions!" snapped his uncle. "Take this stuff upstairs, now." The Dursleys' house had four bedrooms: one for Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, one for visitors (usually Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge),**

**one where Dudley slept and one where Dudley kept all the toys and things that wouldn't fit into Dudley's first bedroom.**

"That's ridicules; they shouldn't have gotten him all those toys." Molly screeched

**It only took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned from the cupboard into his room. He sat down on the bed and stared around him.**

**Nearly everything in here was broken.**

"They should've thrown them all away!" shrieked molly.

**The month-old cine-camera was lying on top of a small, working tank Dudley had once driven over next door's dog; in the corner was Dudley's first-ever television set, which he'd put his foot through when his favorite program had been cancelled; there was a large birdcage which had once held a parrot that Dudley had swapped at school for a real air-rifle, which was up on a shelf with the end all bent because Dudley had sat on it.**

Everyone laughed hard, even Snape's and Moody's lips twitched up ward.

**Other shelves were full of books. They were the only things in the room that looked as though they'd never been touched**.

"Of course, not," sighed Minerva. "No one ever does."

**From downstairs came the sound of Dudley bawling at his mother: "I don't want him in there ... I need that room**

**... Make him get out ..."**

"Brat." "Baby." "You need it?" was heard all around the room.

**Harry sighed and stretched out on the bed. Yesterday he'd have given anything to be up here. Today he'd rather be back in his cupboard with that letter than up here without it.**

**Next morning at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley was in shock. He'd screamed, whacked his father with his Smeltings stick, been sick on purpose,**

"What a brat!" Molly said everyone was surprised because this women was the most caring, loving women they know.

**kicked his mother and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof**

**and he still didn't have his room back. Harry was thinking about this time yesterday and bitterly wishing he'd opened the letter in the hall.**

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia kept looking at each other darkly.**

**When the post arrived, Uncle Vernon, who seemed to be trying to be nice to Harry, made Dudley go and get it.**

**They heard him banging things with his Smeltings stick all the way down the hall. Then he shouted, "There's another one!**

**Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -"**

**With a strangled cry, Uncle Vernon leapt from his seat and ran down the hall, Harry right behind him. Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him, which was made difficult by the fact that Harry had grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind.**

"That must have been funny to see." Sirius said shaking his head.

**After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting stick,**

**Uncle Vernon straightened up, gasping for breath, with Harry's letter clutched in his hand.**

**"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Harry. "Dudley - go - just go"**

**Harry walked round and round his room. Someone knew he had moved out of his cupboard and they seemed to know he hadn't received his first letter. Surely that meant they'd try again? And this time he'd make sure they didn't fail. He had a plan.**

The Marauders groaned, "What?" Harry asked them.

"If you're anything like James the plans will fail horribly." Remus said well the other Marauders nodding their heads in agreement.

**The repaired alarm clock rang at six o'clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently. He mustn't wake the Dursleys. He stole downstairs without turning on any of the lights.**

**He was going to wait for the postman on the corner of Privet Drive and get the letters for number four first.**

**His heart hammered as he crept across the dark hall towards the front door -  
"AAAAARRRGH"**

**Harry leapt into the air - he'd trodden on something big and squashy on the doormat –**

**something alive!**

Everyone laughed.

"You stepped on Dursley!" Sirius said excited.

After a well after everyone calmed down, Remus continued to read.

**Lights clicked on upstairs and to his horror Harry realized that the big squashy something had been his uncle's face. Uncle Vernon had been lying at the foot of the front door in a sleeping bag, clearly making sure that Harry didn't do exactly what he'd been trying to do. He shouted at Harry for about half an hour and then told him to go and make a cup of tea.**

**Harry shuffled miserably off into the kitchen, and by the time he got back, the post had arrived, right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Harry could see three letters addressed in green ink.  
"I want -" he began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before his eyes.**

**Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day. He stayed at home and nailed up the letter-box.**

"**See," he explained to Aunt Petunia through a mouthful of nails, "if they can't deliver, they'll just give up"**

**"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon"**

**"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia,**

**they're not like you and me,"**

"Amen to that," Alice said.

**said Uncle Vernon, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia had just brought him.**

"He is Madder than we thought." Sirius said, everyone nodded in agreement.

**On Friday, no fewer than twelve letters arrived for Harry. As they couldn't go through the letter-box they had been pushed under the door,**

**slotted through the sides and a few even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.**

**Uncle Vernon stayed at home again. After burning all the letters, he got out a hammer and nails and boarded up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out.**

**He hummed 'Tiptoe through the Tulips' as he worked, and jumped at small noises.**

"He is mad." Little tiny Ginny said the first time since starting the book.

**On Saturday, things began to get out of hand. Twenty-four letters to Harry found their way into the house, rolled up and hidden inside each of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed Aunt Petunia through the living-room window.**

**While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy trying to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.**

**"Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?" Dudley asked Harry in amazement.**

"A lot of people." Ron said nodding with big wide eyes.

**On Sunday morning, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.**

**"No post on Sunday's," **

**he reminded them happily as he spread marmalade on his newspapers, "no damn letters today -"**

"We don't follow Muggle post." Laughed James.

"Really? That is intriguing." Mr. Granger said with excitement in his voice.

"We use an owl to send our mail." Mr. Weasley said, Mr. Granger nodded with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

**Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as he spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. Next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one.**

"Why didn't you just pick one off the floor" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow, Harry shrugged he didn't know why.

**"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall.**

Everyone growled.

**When Aunt Petunia and Dudley had run out with their arms over their faces, Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could hear the letters still streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor.**

**"That does it," said Uncle Vernon, trying to speak calmly but pulling great tufts out of his moustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes, ready to leave. **

**We're going away. Just pack some clothes. No arguments!"**

**He looked so dangerous with half his mustache missing**

**that no one dared argue. Ten minutes later they had wrenched their way through the boarded-up doors and were in the car, speeding towards the motorway. Dudley was sniffling in the back seat; his father had hit him round the head**

**for holding them up while he tried to pack his television, video and computer in his sports bag.**

Every snorted.

**They drove. And they drove. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. Every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turning and drive in the opposite direction for a while.**

**"Shake 'em off ... shake 'em off," he would mutter whenever he did this.**

"Mad, just mad." Tonks said shaking her haed.

**They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had such a bad day in his life.**

**He was hungry, he'd missed five television programs**

**he'd wanted to see and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer.**

"Welcome to my world Dud." Harry said.

**Uncle Vernon stopped at last outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley and Harry shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley snored**

**but Harry stayed awake, sitting on the window-sill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering...**

"Wondering what." Sirius asked, Harry shrugged.

**They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. They had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.**

"Why?" Sirius asked, no one paid attention to him.

**"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? **

**Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk"  
She held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:**

**Mr. H. Potter  
Room 17 Railview Hotel  
Cokeworth**

**Harry made a grab for the letter but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared.  
"I'll take them," said Uncle Vernon quickly, standing up quickly and following her from the dining-room.**

**"Wouldn't it be better just to go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly,**

"She knows it won't stop, she knows a little about the wizarding world, even if she pertains that it is not real." Lily said.

"She learned from eavesdropping and you." Snape mumbled under his breath so no one could hear him; he kept his eyes on Lily the whole time.

**hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her.**

**Exactly what he was looking for, none of them knew. He drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car and off they went again.  
The same thing happened in the middle of a ploughed field, halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.**

**"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?"**

"If he noticed, then you know he is truly mad." Sirius said.

Every laughed at that.

**Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully late that** **afternoon.**

**Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and disappeared.**

**It started to rain. Great drops beat on the roof of the car. Dudley sniveled.**

**"It's Monday," he told his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. I want to stay somewhere with a television."**

**Monday. This reminded Harry of something. If it was Monday -and you could usually count on Dudley to know the days of the week, because of television - then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday.**

"Happy birthday Harry!" The marauders and the twins said, "It's not my birthday." Harry said.

**Of course, his birthdays were never exactly fun -last year, the Dursleys had given him a coat-hanger and a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

**Still, you weren't eleven every day.**

The women smiled at that this boy is so cute.

**Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling.**

"Not a good sign." James said.  
"Thank you captain obvious." Lily said.

**He was also carrying a long, thin package and didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what he'd bought.**

**"Found the perfect place!" he said. "Come on! Everyone out!"**

**It was very cold outside the car. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out to sea.**

**Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was certain, there was no television in there.**

**"Storm forecast for tonight!" said Uncle Vernon gleefully, clapping his hands together.**

"He's insane!" Frank exclaimed

**"And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"**

**A toothless old man came ambling up to them, pointing, with a rather wicked grin, at an old rowing boat bobbing in the iron-grey water below them.**

"Well, that is very great. Isn't?" Hermione said.

**"I've already got us some rations," said Uncle Vernon, "so all aboard" **

**It was freezing in the boat. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours they reached the rock, where Uncle Vernon, slipping and sliding, led the way to the broken-down house.**

**The inside was horrible; it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls and the fire-place was damp and empty. There were only two rooms.**

"If you get a cold I'll kill the Dursleys." Lily growled.

"Don't mess with mama dog." Sirius said.

**Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas. He tried to start a fire but the empty crisp packets just smoked and shriveled up.**

**"Could do with some of those letters now eh?" he said cheerfully.**

"Now that is just curl." Ron said, the Twins patted him on the back "you said it little bro"

**He was in a very good mood. Obviously he thought nobody stood a chance of reaching them here in a storm to deliver post.**

**Harry privately agreed, though the thought didn't cheer him up at all.**

"Yeah that is not very cheer thought." Charlie said shaking his head.

"Don't be sad Harry; there is always a silver lining, behind the gray sky." Luna said, everyone looked at the strange girl with worried expression.

**As night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia found a few moldy blankets in the second room and made up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten sofa. **

**She and Uncle Vernon went off to the lumpy bed next door and Harry was left to find the softest bit of floor he could find and to curl up under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.**

"Of course, my son sleeps under the most ragged blanket." Lily glared.

**The storm raged more and more ferociously as the night went on. Harry couldn't sleep. He shivered and turned over, trying to get comfortable, his stomach rumbling with hunger. Dudley's snores were drowned by the low rolls of thunder that started near midnight. The lighted dial of Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the edge of the sofa on his fat wrist, told Harry he'd be eleven in ten minutes' time.**

"Happy birthday Harry!" the marauders and the twins said. "it is not my birthday." Harry said.

**He lay and watched his birthday tick nearer, wondering if the Dursleys would remember at all,**

"Probably not." Sirius said

**wondering where the letter-writer was now.**

"At Hogwarts probably." Bill said.

**Five minutes to go. Harry heard something creak outside.**

**He hoped the roof wasn't going to fall in, although it might be warmer if it did. Four minutes to go. Maybe the house in Privet Drive would be so full of letters when they got back that he'd be able to steal one somehow.**

**Three minutes to go. Was that the sea, slapping hard on the rock like that? And (two minutes to go) what was that funny crunching noise? Was the rock crumbling into the sea?**

"I hope not." Lily fretted, hugging Harry tight against her chest.

**One minute to go and he'd be eleven. Thirty seconds ... twenty seconds ... ten - nine - maybe he'd wake Dudley up, just to annoy him...**

"You should that would be so funny." Sirius said.

"What happens if the pig calls his parents for help?" Lily said with a raised eyebrow, Sirius shrugged

**...three...two...one...**

**BOOM.**

**The whole shack shivered and Harry sat bolt upright, staring at the door. Someone was outside, knocking to come in.**

"I wonder who it is." James asked a little worried for his son.

"Who would like to read next?" Remus asked the quit room, Sirius was about to raise his when Frank said, "I would."

"You did that on purpose." Sirius said with a pout.

Frank smiled "maybe, maybe not."

Frank cleared his throat and read, "The Keeper of Keys."

**Tell me how I did, I know I rushed it, but tell me. If you have any ideas** **I would love to hear them. Review good or bad just be nice.**

**-wolfmoon12**


End file.
